Seriously1? 2
by Spyash2
Summary: Dempsey get punished, again, oh woe is me.


Seriously! 2

Sometimes he wouldn't know what the hell was going on most of the time. First, he realised that he was in a video game and got punished by the author for it. Then he somehow pranked Nikolai into thinking he had to take a stuffed monkey to a frickin' tea party. He still hadn't a clue as to how he got away with that.

Then there was the whole stories that he found out that he was in. Most of them were slash fics' about him and Richtofen. Sometimes Nikolai, but very rarely Takeo. Some of them while creepy, they were very well written, but others had some horrible grammer and a lame plot to it. There was some worthy stories on Fanfiction that were capable of becoming great; like the stories 'Black Powder' or a story of the same name that he was in on 'Call Of Duty: World At War', titled, 'Nazi Zombies' a badass story that seemed a little dull at first. But after reading the story after the fourth or fifth chapter; it had gotten far more awesome. Mainly because the rest of the story (so far) had been about him.

Dempsey rubbed the side of his head in confusion, "How the hell did I know that? And what the hell is _Fanfiction_?" He muttered quietly.

He shivered as he looked up and around nervously; almost expecting something to fall from the sky. But nothing came, letting out a sigh of relief Dempsey roughly shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off to god-knows-where. Thinking about all the strange things that he realised something: He was in multiple stories and just recently comics. Hell, he knew that he was on Facebook thanks to a quote that Treyarch gave him. But then he found out on the Internet that he was randomly on, that he was also on Deviantart!

And boy was he pissed about that! Heck, it was bad enough that the author decided to take the piss out of him by putting him, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen into "Nazi Zombies: Alternate" and made him and the others meet their female counterparts. He was just thankful that the asshole had writers block at the moment.

Still, he was famous enough to be recognised by the locals when he was out and about. Hell his badass attitude was enough to make women faint. He was just that awesome!

Dempsey smirked reminiscing the looks of the women's face before they fainted, then frowned, "Something ain't right here. Something ain't right at all." He paused in mid step and looked slowly to his left, and found the bane of his existence: A sign from the author himself!

He gulped nervously; and with caution he approached the sign as if it was surrounded in fire. He started to read it slowly, a chill going down his spine as he finally finished reading it.

_Dear Tank Dempsey,_

_I rather hate the fact that you can break the fourth wall; and while you are so totally badass that I actually gave you some sweet powers in "Humanity's Finest" I'm getting sick of you. Just because that you 'think' you're awesome and that everyone will fall before your feet, I have decided to teach you a lesson. _

_So, if you would please; look too you're left._

Dempsey blinked and he did look to his left, although he did it rather slowly and did a double take at what he saw. A Laptop.

"I don't remember seeing that here..." He frowned, crossing his arms in suspicion. In the back of his head there was a dire warning that he should NOT go near the dam thing. But he pushed it aside for now, and walked over to it. The screen was black; and there was the mouse that he could use to brighten it up.

So thinking that there was nothing wrong; he grabbed the mouse and moved it slightly to the left. The screen brightened, and he instantly regretted it. There was some kind of sickened gay assed comic that said 'DempseyXRichtofen', and it had him doing something unspeakable to the doc!

His eyes bulged comically out of their sockets as he recoiled in disgust.

Taking out a Revolver Dempsey took aim and yelled "THERE AIN'T NO FUCKING WAY I WOULD THINK OF DOING THAT!" And fired. Three Magnum rounds had torn through the screen, completely obliterating it from the inside out.

He looked up at the roof with an enraged look and screamed in a Darth Vader like fashion "DAAAM THOOOOOOSE FANGIRRRRRRRRRRLS!"

Somewhere, Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen looked towards the sky as they heard Dempsey's cry of anguish.

"Should we go see what is wrong?" Nikolai suggested.

Takeo shook his head, "No. Dempsey must fend for his own for once."

"Ja, Demphsey is rather annoying. It is not like he found something zat vould make him completely lose his mind!" Richtofen inwardly giggled like a child at the thought.

But Nikolai couldn't help but think: "I need more vodka!"


End file.
